Wide Open
by Livily
Summary: Together, the King and Princess of Terabithia cope with the loss of their Queen.


**I decided to try my hand at something new. This is my first Bridge toTerabithia story, in addition to my first one-shot. I've got to say, the ending of the book and movie was terribly upsetting, and so I've written an alternate ending. The bad thing that happened still happened, it's just... different. Anyhow, this begins before Jess shows Maybelle the bridge, but after the "incident." Anyways, review and let me know what you guys think. I don't actually own the book, so some stuff might be off as it was all just from memory, although I tried my hardest. Oh yeah, there ARE spoilers. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Terabithia or it's king, queen, or princess. That's all Katherine Patterson's. **

**Wide Open **

Jess Aaron's heard his father's old pick-up truck leave the house, and he slowly sat up in bed. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, feeling the familiar dull ache in his chest return. The ache had been there ever since his best friend, Leslie Burke, had left his life forever. Her smiling face looked at him from a small photograph the Burke's had given him before their departure and he gulped back tears. Jess thought he had spent his tears over the past several days, but every time he thought they were gone for good, they returned in full force. He swiped at his eyes and reprimanded himself, after all, it wasn't fitting for the King of Terabithia to cry.

The first rays of light peeked through his drawn curtains and his eyes turned to his worn tennis shoes. Before…. Everything…. We would have snuck out of the house and gone running, but now…. Now everything was different. Jess glanced back at the photograph of Leslie. Her eyes were shining and she seemed fit to burst with untold stories. He remembered his dad saying that Leslie would always be alive inside of him. He thumped his chest, glaring at his fist. It sure didn't _seem _like she was still alive. He sighed and roughly brushed his thumb across the glass. Jess knew that Leslie wouldn't want him to sulk. She would tell him, in her most regal voice, that the King of Terabithia had no time for sulking. His people needed him to slay all of the country's terrible villains.

"But I was never good at being a king." He told the picture in frustration.

"Jess?" May Belle's whisper sliced through the air. "Jess, who are you talking to?"

Jess sighed, "No one, May Belle. Go back to sleep." The curtain dividing his bed from the girls' rustled and he groaned.

Sure enough, May Belle's small head poked around the curtain. "Don't be sad, Jess." Jess balled his fists, frustrated, willing himself not to upset her again.

"I'll try." He whispered back. "Now, go back to sleep."

He rolled over, hoping that May Belle would take the hint, but a second later, she spoke again. "I miss her too, Jess." He shifted his head slightly and regarded his little sister's sad face as she examined the picture of his best friend.

"Yeah…" He said, at a loss for words.

To his annoyance, May Belle crawled onto his bed and placed her small head on his shoulder. She wrapped her small arms around him, and he decided, grudgingly, that she could stay. Jess opened the curtain a crack, gazing out into the empty fields, and in the distance, the shadow of trees that was Terabithia. Realizing that May Belle had been silent for more than a minute, he looked down to find his younger sister asleep on his shoulder. He shifted, trying not to wake her, and pulled the blanket over the sleeping girl. He stood quietly, as the birds outside chirped. Making sure his sister was completely tucked in, he left the room to complete his chores.

An hour later, the sun was high in the sky and Jess entered the house, his ravenous appetite ready for breakfast. He sat down on the bench next to Ellie who groaned in disgust. Ignoring her, he shoveled a bite of eggs into his mouth. After breakfast, the older girls rapidly claimed the TV, something that Jess expected each Saturday. He quickly rinsed his plate and darted up the creaky stairs before someone could rope him into another odd-job.

Upstairs, he found May Belle completely absorbed her paper dolls. Deciding he had nothing better to do, he sat down beside her and watched her play. The addition of Leslie's dolls had greatly expanded her collection, and Jess watched in amusement as May Belle played. To Jess, the dolls were merely paper cut-outs, but he knew that May Belle saw them as real people when she played with them. One particular doll caught his attention and he reached across the floor to pick it up and examine it. His hand nearly reached it, before a small slap from May Belle stopped his pursuit.

"You have to be careful with her!" May Belle warned firmly. Jess cocked his head curiously, but nodded in consent. May Belle watched him with a stern eye as he brought the doll in front of his face to inspect.

The doll was obviously a member of the royal court, as she was clothed in the finest paper clothing. Her rich purple cloak was fastened around a light blue dress and on her blonde head sat a crown of flowers. "Is this a princess?" Jess asked curiously.

May Belle shook her head delightedly, thrilled that her admired brother was taking an interest in her game. "She's a queen." Jess felt something in his throat catch, but pushed it back. May Belle shoved a brown-haired doll in front of his face. "This is the princess," she said matter-of-factly. Taking the princess in his other hand, he observed that she was wearing a jumper much like May Belle's favorite one.

"Are you the princess, May Belle?" He asked.

She nodded, "Sure am. I was going to make you a king, but my boy dolls are already a fireman, monster---"

"That's okay, May Belle." He cut her off and gestured toward the queen. "What's her name?"

A wide smile spread across May Belle's face until she was positively beaming. "That's Leslie. I named her after Leslie Burke because she's one of the dolls that Leslie gave me that day." Stunned, Jess put the doll down as May Belle continued to chatter. "I always thought that Leslie was sort of like a queen. She was always sticking up for people and making them happy, you know?" Jess nodded dumbly. He _did _know.

Jess's lips curved upwards in a small smile, one of the first since he learned of his best friend's death, and he was struck by an impulse. "May Belle," he began, "can you keep a secret?" The little head nodded fervently. "I mean, this has to be completely secret. You can't tell Joyce-Ann or Mama or nobody." May Belle's head bobbed harder. "Well, then, come with me."

Utterly excited, May Belle scampered to her feet. "Where are we going, Jess?"

He gave her a small smile and offered his had, which she grasped onto tightly. "You'll see."

He led her out of the house and through the field. This was the first time he'd been to Terabithia since he'd completed the bridge. As they neared the trees, he stopped her. "May Belle, you have to close your eyes."

"Why?" She protested, "I'll fall and hurt myself."

He shook his head. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. Just grab my hand and hold on tightly." They neared the creek, and Jess felt his throat catch one last time. He wouldn't cry. For Leslie. They reached the bridge, and Jess felt pride blossom in his chest. He had _built _that.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" May Belle asked, the pitch of her voice nearing a whine.

"Not yet," he consoled her, "but almost." He reached down and scooped her into his arms, taking the first step onto the bridge. "May Belle," he whispered. "What you're about to see is extraordinary, but it has to be our secret. Promise?"

"Promise." She whispered, tightening her arms around his neck.

"Open your eyes," he instructed her, "and keep your mind _wide _open." Her eyes flung open and they gasped in unison as vibrant flowers bloomed around the bridge.

"Wow!" She breathed.

"Do you hear them?" He asked her, a little breathless himself.  
In awe of the beautiful bridge, she whispered, "Who?"

He grinned. "It's the Terabithians. They're waiting to meet their new princess." His grin widened as the information clicked in her head.

She pointed to her chest. "Me?" He nodded and removed a flowery crown from a hook. Placing her on the ground, he gently set the crown on her head. Her mouth opened in wonder. He regained his hold on her hand, and they crossed the bridge, both of them staring in amazement at the colorful variety of Terabithians around them.

Reaching the end of the bridge, he lowered his own head, and received his crown. "You're king?" May Belle asked, her voice still filled with childlike wonder. He rose and nodded, surveying the large host of creatures that had come to meet their princess. "And Leslie was queen?" To Jess's surprise, a light happiness replaced the previous ache.

"Yes," he responded. "Leslie is queen." He smiled and noticed something in the corner of his eye. Whipping his head around, he saw a wonderful sight. Perched in a tree, waving at him, was a Terabithian wearing a lovely crown. The Terabithian grinned and he grinned back, recognizing the smile as Leslie's. May Belle pointed at Leslie and smiled up at Jess.

"Look Jess!" She exclaimed, "Leslie is still alive in Terabithia!" With a giggle, she looked at her older brother impishly. "You just have to keep your mind wide open!"


End file.
